Pesadillas
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: One-shot acerca de los Vengadores. Porque acostumbramos verlos como Dioses y no son más que simple humanos, con temores, inseguridades y PESADILLAS, como todos nosotros. Los Vengadores no son de mi invención, por las dudeishon. Son de Marvel.


Para todo aquel que no los conociera bien, es decir, la mayoría del mundo, los Vengadores no sufrían, no tenían miedo, no eran débiles.

Y eso era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Pues, cuando el sol se ocultaba, y los monstruos salían, se podían escuchar con claridad como cada uno de ellos era asolado por las pesadillas en su habitación en la Torre Vengadores.

Tony Stark soñaba con sus padres, de los que nunca se pudo despedir, se veía a sí mismo con varios años menos llorando sobre las tumbas de Howard y María, lamentándose por no haberles podido decir que los amaba esa última vez. Soñaba con el Agujero de Gusano de los Chitauri del que casi no sale con vida, la oscuridad del Universo que lo rodeo por unos instantes. Entones estaba cayendo, y no podía hacer nada para detener el impacto. Y otras veces, las más numerosas, soñaba con Pepper, con que su Pepper lo abandonaba, el ocasiones era por una discusión especialmente fuerte, en otras encontraba a otro , a un Hombre que no fuera tan inestable como él.

Pero la que eran peores eran el las que la muerte rondaba. No su muerte, Tony temía la muerte de los demás: de Pepper, el Capitán, Barton, Romanoff, el dios del trueno, e incluso la de Bruce, quien tenía entendido, no podía morir.

También Thor soñaba, solo que sus temores eran levemente diferentes. Soñaba con su hermano, con lo que podía planear estando encerrado en Asgard. En sus sueños Loki causaba nuevamente una invasión como la de los Chitauri a la Tierra, provocando la muerte de Jane, Eric o incluso sus compañeros Vengadores con quienes había llegado a encariñarse.

Soñaba con que sus padres eran asesinados cada noche, y él veía a su asesino, cuyo rostro se había acostumbrado a mirar a lo largo de su vida, un rostro pálido de un hijo de Gigantes de Hielo.

Bruce Banner también sufría de pesadillas. En estas el Hulk de su interior emergía y Bruce ya no podía controlarlo mientras veía como él destruía todo: a Betty, los Vengadores y el resto del mundo.

Tenía pesadillas en las que lo volvían a considerar una amenaza mundial e intentaban eliminarlo...

Y también en las que todos los que murieron y sufrieron por su culpa regresaban para atormentarlo.

Clint Barton no tenía tantos fantasmas como el resto de sus compañeroz. Clint soñaba como regresar en algún momento a casa y encontrarla vacía, que en algún descuido de su parte descubrieran su secreto. Soñaba con que la KGB volvía en busca de Natasha, para apartar de su lado a la pelirroja. Soñaba con que estaba nuevamente bajo las órdenes de Loki y hacía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía profundamente .

Definitivamente, sus fantasmas no eran tantos, pero eran los suficientes.

Steve Rogers tenía muchas pesadillas. En algunas estaba en los 40, y tenía una familia con su Peggy pero eran brutalmente asesinados por un castaño cuyo rostro le era familiar y poseía un brazo metálico. Otras trataban sobre cuando se encontraba bajo el hielo, y veía como a Peggy y todos los demás les transcurría la vida mientras el seguía ahí, encerrado en su cárcel helada.

En otras, se veía obligado a asesinar a Bucky o era secuestrado y le lavaban el cerebro para convertirlo en el Soldado del Invierno, uno mejor, más peligroso, un arma letal para destruir a los Vengadores.

Y, por último, estaba Natasha Romanoff, cuyos números en rojo la dejaban peor que a Hulk. Ella tenía pesadillas en las que regresaba a el Cuarto Rojo, donde la hacían otra vez una asesina; o lograba queda embarazada y el moría dentro suyo; o era encontrada por la KGB y asesinaban a aquellos que más le importaban, su nueva familia.

Tenía pesadillas en las que rememora babel el momento en el que Hulk casi la sesina, el momento en que se mostró más débil, cuando por primera vez tuvo miedo por lo que le iba a ocurrir.

Soñaba con sus víctimas, y estas le hablaban, le recriminaban, la amenazaban con perseguirla por siempre, hasta que la Hora de la Viuda Negra llegara.

En ocasiones unos oían los gritos de los otros y se despertaban, quedándose en su habitación hasta que su corazón se desaceleraba.

Otras, ellos permanecían despiertos durante horas, en un inútil intento por evadir el sueño, evitar las pesadillas. Pero en algún momento sucumben al sueño, a sus párpados pesados, y entonces estas llegaban.

Y, después que se iban, cuando la luz del sol iluminaba sus habitaciones, debían de levantarse y reponerse.

Porque ellos eran los Vengadores y tenían un imagen que mantener.


End file.
